New Day Dawning
by Daeleniel Shadowphyre
Summary: Slash, Crossover with Gundam Wing and New Series Tomorrow People: Adam reflects on the last two years since he was thrown through a dimensional rift and into a mobile suit battle.


**Title:** New Day Dawning

**Author:** Daeleniel Shadowphyre

**Feedback:** darkone2813 at mindspring dot com

**Fandom:** New Series Tomorrow People/Gundam Wing

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Adam Newman/Trowa Barton

**Summary:** Crossover. Adam reflects on the last two years since he was thrown through a dimensional rift and into a mobile suit battle.

**Warnings:** Possible confusion, major crossover, flashbacks in italics.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing and related characters and themes belong to Bandai and Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. The Tomorrow People and related characters and themes belong to Roger Damon Price, Thames/Tetra and ITV Television, and Nickelodeon.

**Notes:** It was only supposed to be 500 words. I overshot it by 50. Still, I kept it down to a drabble and not a fic. And there will be no sequels or other fics. is proud of herself Take that, Anne! Also, a big thanks goes to QS for the reluctant beta.

**Dedication:** To Anne-- you asked for it!

**Distribution:** Ask, and ye shall receive.

* * *

Adam leaned against the balcony railing and looked up at the stars. They were so different from the stars he remembered. He could stare for hours and probably never find a familiar constellation. 

_...Running, running, have to keep running, what the hell is chasing me, looks like some kind of giant robot, where am I anyway, got to keep running..._

The city stretched out before him, familiar in the way most cities were, but still so different, so strange. He'd been here for nearly two years, yet he still wasn't used to this place that was so like the Earth he remembered... but wasn't.

_...Someone hurt, cornered, have to help him, what's going on, I don't understand, there, there he is, oh God it's another of those robots, can't worry about that, have to help him..._

He'd never been social. It wasn't even that he was a Tomorrow Person, always hiding. He really wasn't social. This made him an anomaly, and he understood that, yet he'd been welcomed here. He was accepted, despite his 'handicap' and his differences.

_'This way, hurry!'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'No time for that, come on!'_

He was still learning the rules here. Most of the time he got it right, but occasionally he slipped up. It wasn't that different from the way his life had been before, always staying back in the shadows, avoiding the spotlight, not quite able to cope with people who were unfamiliar, whom he didn't know.

_...Running, running, stumble, pull him upright, can't leave him, keep running, dead end, falling, falling, no, teleport, teleport away, anywhere but here..._

Adam felt a faint brush against his mind and smiled slightly. His relationship with the young pilot and former terrorist had surprised him the most about this place. And yet, two years spent in this world with him and Adam couldn't imagine his life without his lover in it.

_'How did you do that... exactly?'_

_'You wouldn't believe me.'_

_'Try me.'_

_'Would you believe I'm a teleporter from another dimension?'_

_'Not likely.'_

_'I didn't think so.'_

_'You never answered me before. Who are you?'_

_'Adam Newman. You?'_

_'...Call me Trowa.'_

-Adam?-

-Out here, Trowa.-

The sliding door opened behind Adam and Trowa Barton stepped out onto the balcony. Adam half-turned towards him and met Trowa's concerned look with a warm smile. When he turned back to the cityscape, Trowa stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist.

'Thinking about Dekim?' he asked softly.

'A little,' Adam admitted. 'He was... insistent. Persuasive.'

Trowa was silent for a moment. Then, 'Do you regret it?'

_'Forget it, I'll never help you destroy the peace my friends worked for.'_

_'If you help me, I can help you. Don't you want to go home again?'_

Adam sighed. Did he regret giving up what might have been his only chance to go back to his world? Two years, he'd asked himself that question.

'The sun is rising,' he said instead. Trowa nodded, unsure where his lover was going with this.

_'I am home, you bastard.'_

Adam rested his hand on Trowa's where they met at Adam's waist. 'There will be more,' he said softly. Trowa turned his hand over and held Adam's tightly. He understood. Together, they watched as the new day began.

It wouldn't be the last.

**-Owari-**


End file.
